


Lingerie

by fvckingavengers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckingavengers/pseuds/fvckingavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader shows Bucky how much has changed since the 40s in the world of lingerie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingerie

“What the fuck?” A deep, startled voice sounded from down the hall.

Your feet slapped against the marble floor as you ran down the corridor to see what caused the sudden ruckus. When you reached the laundry room, you couldn’t help the laughter that erupted from the pit of your stomach. A confused and concerned Bucky Barnes stood in the middle of the room with one of your bras slung over his shoulder and a thong, that also happened to belong to you, sliding off of his head.

“I walked in here and the underwear attacked me.” He said, shaking off the garments until they fell to the ground.

With a grin still staining your lips, you rolled your eyes and picked your clothes up off of the floor. “Watch it, Barnes. You mishandle anymore of my delicates and you’ll be the one washing them.” You sling shot your thong back it him, giggling when it hit him square in the face.

“All of this is for you?” Bucky gaped, staring at the vast room covered in various colored lingerie.

You nodded and started to pull the intimate apparel off of the clothes line that they had been hanging on to dry. “I thought everyone was out for the day so I took advantage of the washing machine.”

Before you could get to the end of the line, Bucky had grabbed the last pair of panties and almost doubled over with laughter. “Really, Y/N?” He asked through fits, holding up the red, white, and blue cotton fabric with shields scattered all over.

You snatched them from him quickly, but couldn’t help your own smile. “Shut up, they were on sale!”

“Steve’s gonna blush five different shades of red when he gets a load of these.” Bucky chuckled, wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes.

“Well, in that case,” You shoved the panties into his back pocket and swatted his ass; ironically making him blush. “Better get his reaction on camera.” You winked before tending to your clothes.

Bucky bit his bottom lip to conceal a smirk and hopped up on the folding table, examining your collection of bras and panties.

“This is a pretty little number.” He held up a black and purple baby doll gown, rubbing the fabric between his fingers.

You smiled softly, enjoying the softer side of Bucky that you rarely got to see. “I forget that you didn’t have this kind of stuff back in the day.” You took the garment from him and folded it neatly.

Bucky huffed out a laugh and shook his head. “Not even close. Everything was white. And cotton.” He said with a dull expression. “While I spent more time trying to get the underwear off of the girl, rather than admire it, the things you have now are a lot more pleasing to the eye.”

You laughed as you watched him try to figure out your garter belt. “It helps keep my stockings from slipping down, but it’s mostly for show.”

“How often do you wear these?” He asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“It’s been a while,” You sighed. “I only put up the effort to get dolled up for someone special. I don’t even know if any of this still fits.” Just as you said the words, you got an idea. You grinned and gathered all of your belongings before taking Bucky’s hand and leading him to your room.

Bucky furrowed his brows, but continued to follow you. “Y/N, where are we going?”

“I’m gonna give you a little preview of all the things you’ve missed out on in the world of lingerie. Judging on your expression, I’ll decide if I should keep it or throw it out.” You gestured to the articles of clothing in your hand. Once inside your bedroom, you sat him at the edge of your bed and smiled softly before walking into your bathroom to change into the first outfit.

Bucky sat with his hands in his lap, nervously looking around your bedroom while waiting for you to emerge. “Y/N, are you sure I’m the best person for this?”

“Absolutely,” You spoke from behind the door. “I trust your unbiased opinion.” Before he could respond, you opened the door and stepped towards him, wearing nothing but a red pushup bra with matching panties, paired with the garter belt and black stockings.

His mouth hung open and his eyes widened. You smiled and licked your lips, pulling Bucky’s attention to them as his eyes trailed up and down your body. “Well, it looks better on, I’ll give you that.” He gulped.

“I take that as I should keep it?” You asked, tauntingly.

Bucky nodded, his dry mouth hindering his ability to speak. With a smile and a nod, you turned to walk back into the bathroom to change into the next ensemble.

“Wait!” Bucky’s fingers tugged on your wrist, making you turn back to him. Your brows knitted in confusion as you waited for him to explain why he stopped you. “Is it—is it hard to get out of those?” He asked timidly.

You shrugged and shook your head. “Not really. You just unlatch it like this,” You slipped your finger beneath the strip on your left leg and pulled it loose. Looking up at him through your lashes, you grinned. “Wanna try?”

Bucky’s eyes shifted between yours and the strap on your right leg. He swallowed thickly and nodded, reaching out to graze the top of your thigh with the back of his index finger. You shivered at the contact, wondering how a touch so small could spread so much warmth throughout your body. The sound of the latch snapping free startled you, making Bucky smile due to the fact that you were staring.

You turned away when your cheeks blushed, grabbing the next outfit off of the bed and making way to your walk in closet, which you were now silently thanking Stark for.

“I’m not done with you yet, Barnes.” You called out from behind the wall as you stripped from one set of lingerie and changed into the other.

“Good.” Bucky muttered under his breath. “Glad I can be of service. I was worried that I wasn’t going to be very productive today.”

“Ready?” You asked as you peeked your head out to look at him.

He chuckled and nodded. “Show me what you got, doll.”

You stuck your leg out first and watched for his reaction to the black stilettos you paired with the lingerie. His eyebrows shot up, intrigued to see the rest of the outfit. Stepping out into full view, you looked up at Bucky through your lashes.

 

His jaw was nearly to the floor and you could have sworn that his eyes were going to fall out of their sockets.

He slowly scanned over your body, taking in every inch of you. His tongue swiped over his bottom lip before taking it between his teeth. Bucky waved you over with his finger and smiled. “Come here, Y/N.”

His voice was soft and soothing, something that shook you while being so exposed and vulnerable in front of him. The corners of his lips turned up in a small smile and he whistled. “The shoes are a nice touch.” He chuckled, his eyes taking in your form once again. “So beautiful.” He whispered as his eyes met yours.

“What would you do if your girl were dressed up like this?” You asked with a smirk.

Bucky’s grin matched yours as he looked up at you through his lashes. “Can I show you?” You chewed the inside of your lip and nodded. Bucky slid off of the bed and knelt before you, placing each of his hands at the back of your ankles. His blue eyes glowed brightly in the dim lighting of your bedroom as he looked up at you and slowly drug his fingertips up to the back of your knees. “First, I’d enjoy the smoothness of her skin.” He continued his ascent to your thighs, stopping just beneath the curve of your ass. “Then,” His voice was muffled as he pressed his lips gently to the top of your knee. “I’d tease her a little.” The tip of his nose grazed against your upper thigh as he rose back to his feet. Bucky’s fingers slipped through the black straps of your top and his forehead rested against yours, looking for any sign of disapproval in your eyes. When he found none, he kept going.

“Then what?” Try as you might, your voice came out no higher than a whisper as Bucky’s warm breath fanned against your neck.

“I’d show her how much I appreciate all that she’s done for me.” He says as his lips press just below your ear. You sigh and shiver as his thumbs brush against the exposed underside of your breasts. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Definitely not.” You protested.

Bucky smiled against your jaw and touches the lace that covered your nipples. His length twitched in his jeans when he felt that they were already hard, leading him to wonder what other ways he had affected you.

He sat on the bed and pulled you closer until your knees touched his. You placed your knees at his sides and settled in his lap, trying to slow down your breathing and calm your flushed skin.

“Y/N,” Bucky sighed your name and smiled softly. “Your heart’s almost beating out of your chest. Since when do you get nervous around me?”

You tuck his hair behind his ears and let your fingers slowly trace down his neck. “Since I thought about what it would be like for you to take this off of me…”

Bucky’s lips parted slightly as he looked up at you with wide eyes. His hands gently ran up the sides of your legs, one rested on your hip while the other went to the back of your neck and pulled you closer to him. Your lips just barely touched his before he murmured, “Are you sure?”

You nodded quickly, carding your fingers through his long hair and crashing your lips to his. Bucky kissed back immediately, tightening his grip on you when your tongue slipped into his mouth. You pulled his gray t-shirt over his head and threw it to the floor, making him moan as he felt the lace rub against his nipples.

As Bucky placed open mouthed kisses on the side of your neck, he reached behind to pull the string that held the top of the garment together. It fell free with one simple tug, and the next moment went by in a blur as you were flipped to your back on the mattress and the sound of ripping material rang in your ears.

“Sorry, doll,” Bucky grunted in your ear. “Never thought I’d ever see you like this. Can’t blame me for getting a little too excited.”

With the puddle of wetness that gathered between your thighs, you really couldn’t blame him. You were just as excited as he was, if not more.

“I’m sure you’ll find a way to make it up to me.” You grin up at him as you tug at the button on his jeans.

Bucky pushed his pants and boxers down his legs before hovering over you and kissing you deeply. “Oh, you can bet on that, darlin’.” He kissed a path down your neck and between your breasts, swirling his tongue around the bud and sucking it in to his mouth, then treating the other the same way. While he kept his mouth busy, his hands continued down your body. You lifted your hips as Bucky hooked his fingers into your panties and pulled them down slowly. When you went to kick off the heels, he stopped you. “Nuh uh, baby. Keep em on for me.”

You smiled through your bitten lip and nodded, wrapping your legs around his back and pulling him back down to you. “Dirty boy, Bucky.” You taunted, rolling your hips against his.

Bucky groaned and took your wrists in his hands, pinning them above your head. “Let me show you just how dirty I can be.” He mumbled against your mouth.

Your wrists were taken between his metallic fingers as his other hand gripped the back of your knee and pushed your leg up. Bucky’s cock rubbed against the inside of your thigh and you could feel his precum smear against your folds. The feeling made you curse under your breath as you lined him up to your entrance. You cursed louder as he pushed himself in.

“Tight fit, darlin.” He groaned as he pushed your leg higher to your chest, allowing him to go deeper inside of you. Your back arched and you bit back a moan as you felt your walls start to contract already. Bucky rocked his hips slowly, letting you get used to his width until he could move more freely. “So beautiful, Y/N.” He repeated as he kissed your throat.

You tried to wrap your arms around him, but his grip was too tight around your hands. “Please,” You groan, rolling your hips against him. “Please, Bucky, move…”

Bucky grinned as he looked down at you, slowly pulling out until only the tip of his cock was still inside of you. You didn’t even have time to shudder before he slammed back into you and started a fast, relentless pace. Your back arched off of the mattress as you screamed out in pleasure, urging Bucky on more to make you react in such a way again.

All you could focus on was Bucky and this moment. The way he grunted every time his skin slapped against yours. The way his jaw clenched right before he released a long, guttural groan of your name. How beads of sweat gathered at his forehead and cascaded down his face, then disappeared down his neck.

You leaned up as much as you could with Bucky’s hand still pinning your arms down, and licked a line of sweat up his neck before sinking your teeth into the flesh, leaving a bruise for him to remember you by. Bucky growled and released your hands, using his other arm to steady himself as he hooked your other leg around his forearm and flattened his palms on the bed.

 

The new angle allowed Bucky to reach even further inside of you, making his eyes shut tight and a cry scratch it’s way up your throat as his cockhead met your sweet spot. As your ability to hear faded and your vision blurred, your walls clamped around Bucky’s throbbing shaft. The only thing that anchored you down were those beautiful blue eyes and the sound of your name as he moaned it loudly.

With his lower stomach rubbing against your clit at the end of every thrust, you found your release. Your scream was muffled by Bucky’s mouth on yours as his hips jerked hard and fast, sending him into his own descent to orgasm. As he filled you, Bucky slowed down until he came to a stop, releasing your shaking legs from his hold.

After backing out of you, Bucky rolled to his back with a smile plastered on his face. He took your hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it sweetly. “I’ll buy you a new top, doll. Don’t worry.”

“Why don’t you come shopping with me tomorrow? There are entire stores dedicated to lingerie now. We could have some fun…” You grinned.

“I can’t promise that I won’t stir up a little trouble in the fitting room…” Bucky smirked, pulling you into his side.

You shrugged and licked over the hickey on his neck. “I can’t promise that I’ll stop you.”


End file.
